


Harry Potter

by rubymarella302



Series: Unfinished Works [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymarella302/pseuds/rubymarella302
Summary: Two incredibly different ideas but they were both Rather Gay
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Unfinished Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777936
Kudos: 36





	1. This is. One of my favorites.

So it's gotta be Drarry. Harry and Draco are tentative friends and they sneak out together in the middle of the night and brocialise. They haven't quite broken the physical touch barrier yet, so it is a bit awkward. They really only get "close" under the Invisibility Cloak, so they can reach the Room of Requirement. They would love to meet up during the day, but they've agreed that no one can know of their friendship.

The storyline will probably end up being a lot like B+H, which'll be pretty frickin adorable. They get each other (really) flustered, and they draw together, and Harry teaches Draco about the Muggle world, which is a sorely needed subject in Draco's life. They also study for O.W.L.s together (this takes place in year 5, but Voldy is gone for good, so no Order, but the Malfoys and co. are still largely disliked)

Due to Voldemort not returning, there are several differences between the canoniverse and this one. Quirrell did attempt to retrieve the philosopher's stone, but only for himself, as Vol was not with him. Lockhart is still an absolute idiot. The basilisk did all the shit without the aid of Riddle. It connected with the diary and stabbing the diary disconnected the link. The end of book 3 is the same. In book 4, Cedric lives. The climactic moment at the trophy unfolds as planned. However, Crouch Jr does still attempt to kill Harry. And the Order is mostly disbanded. They're all pretty good friends, though. Hang out n stuff.

The current DATDA professor is Bill Weasley, of all people, come to share his expertise from curse-breaking in Egypt. He doesn't like Draco...much...but he will always offer advice when it's needed by anyone.

Neither Harry nor Draco are on their respective teams anymore; they were, but resigned this year in order to have more time for studying (and each other ;) )

Phones!!!! The wizards get phones!!!! They are forbidden during any class and club/team, but otherwise, go ham. Harry teaches all his friends how to use phones (and holy shite nobody snapchats as much as lavender) Harry and Draco text across the room during meals!!!! Ron and Hermione and Pansy and Blaise are constantly questioning "who are you texting, who is it, please _tell_ us, _why are you smiling so WIDELY_ " and they just keep dodging. It's cute.

McGonagall sees. McGonagall knows. McGonagall ships.

Same for Bill.

Harry and Draco are fairly open about their sexualities with each other, and only each other. They crack jokes. It's very hard to hide smiles in Double Potions, but they just barely squeak by.

Snape suspects. Says nothing. Ace bat man is secret stan. But he only suspects. He has a 10-Galleon bet with McGonagall over the Drarry bond. (He's bound to lose this bet, we all know.)

(i also drew up schedules for if i ever got to that point)

=====

Harry crept along silently. The corridors were always quietest on Friday nights, giving him ample opportunity to complete his mission. Harry made his way through the secret passages, focused only on his destination. Slowly, he snuck through the late night.

Soon, he arrived at his destination. Harry pulled out his phone and texted:

im outside

get out here

omw

Harry smiled. At least someone used more shorthands than Ron.

Soon, the dungeon wall opened up, and a shorter teen stepped out. Harry lifted up the edge of the cloak to allow the teen under.

He squeezed under (it was a bit hard, as they were not as short as they'd once been) and they strolled down the corridor.

"Lovely to see you, Harry," his companion whispered.

"Likewise, Draco," Harry responded.

Yes, Draco. After the Triwizard tournament and Crouch's attempt on his life, Draco had come to him and asked for a truce, albeit a private one. He'd expressed that he felt at least partially at fault, due to his family's history. Harry had consoled him and agreed. They'd owled each over the summer, and now hung out regularly.

"Whose turn is it to open the room?" Malfoy asked. "Yours," Harry told him. They walked together in front of the wall three times, and the door appeared. They walked in together, and the door closed behind them.

Harry pulled the cloak off of their heads and stuffed it in his bag. Draco stretched his arms out, looking like an elegant cat as he did so. (Harry thought it was cute.)

Draco plopped down on one of the cushions and crossed his legs, bringing out a roll of parchment, his ink, and his quill. Harry sat on a cushion adjacent to Draco's.

"What's Pansy complained to you about lately?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed dramatically. "She won't shut up about how no one notices her. Now, I can't really help with that,"--Harry snorted--"but I did my best to understand. Unfortunately, my best is not that good. I will never understand women."

Harry grinned. They had a tiny fellowship of the UnStraights, or more specifically, the two of them, among few other things, had in common that they were about as unstraight as a person could get. Draco was gay (like really fucking gay), but Harry himself was bisexual. They'd bonded over this and couldn't stop cracking jokes to each other about it.

Harry furrowed his brow in concentration, still smiling slightly. "If she refuses to tell you, it's probably you. If she says 'I'll tell you later,' it's someone else."

Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled. "How much experience have you got in these sorts of matters?"

"Aunt Petunia often has to explain girls to Dudley. I often overhear; the walls are quite thin."

"You must be quite experienced in these matters."

"Oh, not quite so much as you think. Now, how about you? Any girls tried to make advances?"

Draco blushed. "N-no…"

Harry grinned, knowing Draco was keeping something from him. "Whatcha hiiiiidin', Draco?"

Harry didn't think it was possible, but Draco blushed even deeper. "Nothing! Give it a rest!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you that I was very nearly a Slytherin? I can read you like a book. Now, _tell me_."

Draco crinkled his nose and shoved his face into his sleeve. "Nnh hbb n ksh."

Harry nearly laughed. " _What_?"

Draco lifted his head. "I _said_ , I have a crush. Are you happy now?"

Harry blinked. "No way."

Draco stared off into the distance and nodded. "Don't harp on about it."

"But I'd like to know who it is."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Can I get a hint?"

"Fine. It's not a Slytherin."

Harry began to wonder. Draco didn't hang out with many non-Slytherins to begin with. If there was one who had caught Draco's eye, he was quite lucky indeed.

Draco smirked at Harry. "Now we have to break even. Who do you have a crush on? You've been refusing to tell me for years."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you absolutely certain you'd like to know?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

Without missing a beat, Harry said, "Luna Lovegood."

Draco stared at Harry as if he'd just arrived from Jupiter. "Are you _serious_?"

Harry laughed. "What? No!"

Draco rolled his wrist, indicating for him to continue.

"It's a fifth year. Would you like to guess?"

Draco mused. "Is it Granger? Because if it's Granger--"

Harry smiled. "We're just friends. Want to guess again?"

Draco frowned. "It's probably not Weasley, or those oafs in your room. Also likely not that Brown girl, or either Patil. You don't know that many Puffs or Claws, and I know that matters to you, so most likely a Slytherin...Is it _Pansy_?!"

"No."

"Blaise?"

"Also no."

Draco was immensely curious as to who the mysterious individual was. He couldn't think of many more people.

And then it hit him.

"Is it _ME_?!"

It was Harry's turn to stare into the distance. "Took you long enough."

" _IT'S ME?!?!?_ "

Harry nodded. "You seem surprised. I never really tried to hide it and you never really figured it out."

"This whole time, you've had a crush on me?!" Draco was nearly screeching.

Harry snorted. "Calm down, Draco. You know, it was mostly your fault I realised I was bi. In fact, it's probably hard for most people to not crush on you."

Draco blushed furiously again.

Harry now suddenly (finally) realised who Draco's crush was. "You're crushing on me, aren't you?"

Draco hid his face in his sleeve again. Harry smiled gently and tilted Malfoy's chin up so they were eye to eye. (One of Harry's hidden talents is an excellent intuition of height. Harry used to be taller, but Harry knew Draco would be at least a little taller than him someday. At this time, Harry and Draco are the same height.)

Draco, albeit being an awkward gay disaster, remained (mostly) coherent. He looked into Harry's eyes worriedly.

Harry tucked a wayward lock of Draco's hair behind his ear and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. He knew Draco needed a bit of comforting. He also knew Draco would murder him if he ever mentioned any of this. He'd have to tread carefully in the future.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. He scooted his cushion closer to Harry's, allowing Harry's arm to slide over his shoulders. He leant onto Harry, his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled him closer, allowing the top of Draco's head to brush up against his neck. He, in turn, rested his head on top of Draco's head.

Soon, they fell asleep, cuddling all the while.

~~~

Draco sighed. He didn't want to wake Harry up. Lord knows what the guy was like when woken up when he didn't want to be. Draco stroked the hair out of Harry's eyes, letting him wake up gently.

Harry slowly blinked his way awake, stretching out like a cat. He looked over to Draco, who was looking back at him, and smiled.


	2. I have no clue what I was thinking. Don't ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different attempts at the same idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again with this aura schtick. 
> 
> alex is back again
> 
> (hooray)
> 
> i said they were my standing favorite for a while and i meant it. please refer to the miraculous fic for their description
> 
> this is set in the universe of this fic which i still haven't finished after what feels like years but GOOD LORD IT'S AMAZING:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/101922208-i-do-what-i-want-drarry

**Attempt 1**

It was just like it had always been. Harry and Draco sat together in a chair. Lucius and Narcissa sat together on one couch, Remus, Teddy, and Severus occupied a second, and the quartet occupied a third. They had gathered for no particular reason other than that they wanted to. It felt nice that there was nothing looming over their heads for a change.

Harry smiled around the room. They had simply been chatting about their lives. All of a sudden, Harry noticed something different about the room. Not necessarily bad (thank goodness), but there was definitely a presence. It felt...familiar, almost.

Harry nudged Draco. "Do you feel that?" he whispered into his ear. Draco furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and then he nodded.

Remus looked over at the two. There was something that was bothering Harry and Draco. In fact, the whole room shared the feeling. He decided to ask them what was going on.

"Harry? Draco? Are you alright?"

Harry and Draco's heads turned to look at Remus. Everyone, in turn, looked at them.

Draco took the opportunity to explain. "Harry said he felt something in the room, so he asked me about it. I feel it too."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel  _ something _ in here," Severus told them.

Everyone nodded. Pansy was the next to speak.

"I feel like I know it somehow, like an old friend."

Lucius was confused. "It feels familiar to me, too."

Everyone in the room was confused. Each and every one of them felt like they knew what the presence was.

Suddenly, Draco realised. He gasped and covered his mouth. He was afraid he might cry.

Harry was worried. He could feel the emotions so strongly he thought he was going to start sobbing, right then and there. "What is it, love?"

Draco took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and then he tried to explain. "Once, when I was out in the garden, near the cherry blossom tree, I saw someone in the tree. I was confused why someone would be sitting in the cherry blossom tree, let alone on Malfoy property. The mysterious individual jumped down from the top of the tree and simply crouched down to be at my eye level and said hello."

Lucius and Narcissa were incredulous. How had someone gotten on the Malfoy property, into the cherry tree, and jumped down unnoticed and unscathed? They had questions beyond numbers they were able to count due to the shock.

Draco continued: "They asked me if I wanted to talk. I was curious, so I said yes. They walked with me, and they told me all sorts of things. They said they knew all of my possible futures, but when I asked which one was going to unfold, they refused to share. I understood that the decision was final, and that was that."

Severus nodded in agreement. Draco had been very wise if he knew that no amount of pressing would get him any knowledge of what was to unfold.

Remus was confused. "What does that have to do with this presence we all feel?"

Draco smiled, full of nostalgia. "They told me that if I ever needed them, I should call their name and they would appear. They made clear, however, that they would not be able to influence the major events that had yet to come to pass. They also explained that I would not be able to tell anyone that I had met them. I talked to them many times since we first met. On that first occasion, we talked for a while. They told me that there was magic that most, if not all, wizards had yet to learn, and that one day, they would teach me, but only when they knew I was ready. However, that day didn't come to pass."

Harry looked incredulously at Draco. He had been hiding that all this time?

Draco swallowed. He was getting bloody emotional. "I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you. I didn't tell because I literally couldn't say a word."

Pansy frowned. "Then how are you telling us this now?"

Draco chuckled. "I assume the spell has been lifted, and I think I know why."

Suddenly, a slight breeze stirred the room, ruffling the pages of the books that lay open on the tables.

Draco laughed. "Stop taunting us and come on out."

Pure white droplets began to drip from the ceiling and the walls. They landed on the floor and slid toward an open space between and slightly behind Draco and Harry's chair and Lucius and Narcissa's couch. The droplets began to swirl together, making a whirlwind from the ground up. They rose up in a column, creating a sight none of the people present had ever seen. The solid mass of white dissipated and disappeared, leaving behind a person where it had just been.

The mystery person laughed and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Draco was barely containing himself, he was so happy. He still loved his family and friends, of course, but this had been one of his best friends all his life. He got up from the chair and quickly embraced the mystery person, who hugged back. "Been a while," he said accusingly.

That got another laugh. "You have only yourself to blame."

Lucius was speechless. He could barely believe it. "I-is it really you?"

The individual raised an eyebrow amusedly. "You shouldn't have to ask that, Lucius."

George spoke up next. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"Because you do. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

Fred gaped. "Holy shite."

"Language, Fred."

Everyone was confused by this mysterious stranger. They all felt a sense of familiarity towards this individual, but it was nearly too hard to believe.

Draco was almost giddy with excitement, albeit he was doing an excellent job of hiding how excited he really was. "Stop dodging the important questions."

"Now who said I was doing that?"

Draco rolled his eyes fondly. He hadn't forgotten the sass. "Now, will you kindly introduce yourself before someone passes out from shock?"

The person snickered. "I shouldn't have to. They all know who I am." He waved his arm widely, encompassing everyone who was present.

Narcissa was the first to begin crying. She had thought it was too good to be true, or that someone was playing a joke on her. So much time had passed that she had nearly given up hope. "Alex…"

Everyone turned to face her. The mysterious individual -- Alex -- smiled kindly. "Are you alright?"

Narcissa stood and quickly walked over and hugged Alex. She had seen Alex only twice, and those were two of her most meaningful memories. She pulled away and grasped Alex's hands tightly. "I didn't think I'd see you again. You never came back."

Alex squeezed her hands. "You never asked. If you had simply asked, I'd have been there. You were one of my charges. I'd never have left you alone if you didn't want me to."

Narcissa thought she was going to cry again. She stepped back, placing her hands on her hips, and looked Alex up and down. "You haven't changed a bit."

"One of the benefits."

Blaise piped up from the couch. "Why are you here now, of all times?"

"I had to wait for the adventures to pause momentarily. Whether this is the last one or there are more to come, I can't say. However, this is the safest time. As you all no doubt know, I cannot interfere with your exploits. I can only watch from the sidelines, and occasionally step in to help out in some very small ways."

Harry had been taking this all in. All three of the Malfoys, it seemed, had met the mysterious Alex. Harry had a hard time remembering when he had, but he knew it had happened.

Alex looked over at him. "You were nine. You were walking home from school with a dejected look on your face. I walked over and asked if I could talk with you. You saw no serious harm in it, and we talked and walked for some time. After I left, Dudley stormed up to you. He had seen you talking to me and he was angry. When he tried to punch you, his fist bounced away before it could make contact. He was quite upset. You were confused. You later chalked it up to accidental magic, but that is not true. That was me."

Everyone gaped at Alex. Harry remembered Dudley's attack, but he couldn't quite recall what had happened before that. Also, Alex had just read his mind.

Blaise was at a loss for words. He was completely speechless for the first time in his life. He tried to form words, but his vocal cords stubbornly refused.

Alex turned to him. "You were thirteen. You were walking through Hogsmeade with Pansy and some other friends of yours when you noticed me and gave your friends some excuse so you could talk to me. You were one of the most serious people I had ever met. You didn't pull any Slytherin tricks. You were genuinely curious as to what I had to say. And you are quite welcome for the recommendation of what to buy at Honeydukes."

Pansy glared at him. "Is that what you were doing? You said you had forgotten to buy something for your mother!"

Blaise scooted away, slightly afraid for his wellbeing now. "I did actually buy something for her, you know."

Alex turned his attention to Pansy. "You had just turned fourteen. You refused to listen until I had proved I wouldn't harm you. I was impressed. You were a bit worried that your parents or a house-elf would find out I was there and you were prepared to defend me with some extremes after what I had told you. You were underage and off school property. I was quite impressed."

Pansy was afraid she might die of shock.

Remus was openly staring. He looked as if he had been Confunded.

~~~

**Attempt 2**

Draco loved spending time with his family. It wasn't cozy, as they gathered in the manor, but it was lovely nonetheless. He had been about to take a sip of his tea when he felt a slight breeze on the back of his neck.

Draco was confused. There were never breezes indoors, and the Manor  _ never _ had drafts -- what could have done that?

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of -- chocolate. They didn't have any chocolate in the room. He knew odd things tended to happen in the Wizarding World, but this was quite rare. As far as he knew, he'd been the only one to ever experience it.

Draco grinned. It had been a while, he knew, and he was happy it was happening again.

Narcissa caught sight of her son's face and became a bit confused herself. "Draco, dear, what seems to have caught your attention?"

Draco cast his eyes about the room. "It seems we have an unexpected guest."

She stared, not quite believing this. "How can you tell?"

Draco widely waved his hand. "Do you feel the slight breeze? Can you smell the chocolate? Those are clues to who exactly is here."

Narcissa furrowed her brows. "Who is it?"

Draco pulled his wand out and traced a shape in the air. Narcissa barely followed, as she had never been too excellent with symbols of any kind, but as soon as she saw it, she understood.

Narcissa knew the only way to reveal the presence was to catch the combined attention of the entire room. She stood and held up her hands. Everyone halted their discussions immediately and looked at her.

"It seems we have someone else here with us today. Draco, if you would?"

Draco stood and traced seven patterns into the air. He muttered a few words -- no one quite understood what those words had been -- and suddenly, the breeze picked up. It blew around the room, ruffling the pages of many books strewn open upon the tables, and then consolidated between and behind Draco and Narcissa. The odor of chocolate kept growing stronger, until finally, a person appeared where the "tornado" had been.

"Took you long enough."

\- - -

Draco was so excited to see his old friend again, he forgot all manner of decorum and immediately hugged the newcomer tightly. The 


End file.
